Music Of The Heart Extras
by Ayacchi
Summary: ¿No queríais más? Pues nada, vuestros deseos son órdenes. Ron y Hermione vuelven a encontrarse después de aquellas declaraciones, y... R&R!!!
1. Back to You

¿No queríais un epílogo o algo? Bueno, pues aquí os he escrito unos extras. Son solo dos capítulos, pero como sólo queríais saber qué pasaba en el reencuentro, pues ya está. Aquí lo tenéis. Esto se lo dedico a todos y cada uno de los que me habéis dejado algún que otro review en el music of the Heart original. Espero que os guste. Ah! Y dejarme reviews aquí también, jeje.  
  
  
  
1- Back To You  
  
"Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean  
  
that's how your love will take me home back to you  
  
And if I wish upon that star - someday I'll be where you are  
  
I know that day is coming soon - ya, I'm coming back to you.  
  
You've been alone, but ya did not show it  
  
You've been in pain, but did not know it  
  
Let me do what I needed to - you were there when I needed you  
  
Mighta let you down, mighta messed you round  
  
but ya never changed your point of view  
  
and that's why I'm comin' back to you..." (© Bryan Adams)  
  
Unos días antes del comienzo del Nuevo curso, tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione fueron al Callejón Diagon para comprar los nuevos materiales.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron juntos, como ya era costumbre, pues volvieron a "rescatarlo" de Privet Drive. Hermione por su parte, fue sola, esperando encontrarse con los chicos. Esperando encontrarse con. Ron.  
  
- Oye Ron - dijo Harry - No te habrá molestado que Hermione haya pasado el verano con Krum, ¿Verdad?  
  
Ron no supo qué decir. se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose como ya era costumbre, cuando apareció Hermione.  
  
- ¡Hola Ron! - dijo, ilusionada. Luego su mirada se detuvo en Harry - Oh. hola Harry - añadió, sonriendo ligeramente, algo decepcionada. Harry no pareció darse cuenta, porque enseguida los cogió del brazo y los llevó a Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Ron y Hermione cruzaban miradas furtivas casi cada segundo que pasaba, esperando, por una vez, desembarazarse de la presencia de Harry. Cuando éste no miraba, Ron y Hermione acortaban distancias, y cada vez se iban acercando más, llegando a tal punto que no se podía distinguir si iban cogidos de la mano.  
  
- ¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotros dos? - preguntó Harry. Los dos chicos se ruborizaron y se alejaron el uno del otro en menos que canta un gallo.  
  
- Nada - murmuró Ron - ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino. Ron y Hermione, suspirando aliviados, lo siguieron. Había estado cerca, aunque Ron estaba seguro de que Harry sospechaba algo.  
  
Cuando Harry se volvió de nuevo, observó que sus dos amigos estaban de nuevo "demasiado" cerca. Ni que decir tiene que se sintió incómodo. - Bueno. - dijo - yo ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba.erm. sí. creo que... iré a ver si encuentro a Hagrid - sonrió - Nos vemos luego en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
No les dio tiempo a despedirse, cuando Harry ya había desaparecido. Había llegado el momento.  
  
"Sí" pensó Ron "Y estoy a punto de desmayarme" 


	2. This I Promise You

Llegó el fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que éste os guste, porque la verdad es que ya no sé qué más añadir!! Jejeje Bueno, pues. eso. Que me dejen reviews please!!!  
  
*******************  
  
This I Promise You  
  
"I've loved you forever,  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never...  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow,  
  
Forever has now begun..." (© NSYnc - No Strings attached)  
  
Los chicos vieron a Harry alejarse, y se suponía que ya podían hablar de todo lo que querían hablar, decirse lo que nunca antes habían tenido el valor de decirse. Pero no. No se atrevían ni si quiera a mirarse a la cara. Ron estaba rojo como un tomate - para variar - y Hermione no paraba de morderse el labio inferior, mirando a todos lados.  
  
- ¿Por. por qué no vamos. a algún sitio. donde podamos estar tranquilos? - dijo al fin Ron, después de largo rato luchando contra él mismo.  
  
- Vale - farfulló Hermione.  
  
Sin mirarse, ambos comenzaron a andar. Eso sí, mirándose de soslayo el uno al otro. Hasta que Hermione agarró del brazo a Ron.  
  
- Oye. esto es una tontería - dijo al fin. - No. no creo que actuar como niños chicos nos lleve a ninguna parte.  
  
Ron la miró a los ojos, con firmeza, y Hermione creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Siempre había esperado que aquellos ojos la mirasen así, pero no sabía lo que sentiría, no sabía que pudiera. sentir aquel sentimiento tan fuerte dentro de ella.  
  
- Bien - dijo Ron, suspirando - En ese caso. Lo que dijiste en tu carta.  
  
- Era verdad - aseguró Hermione - Ron, te quiero, ¿es que no lo ves? - la chica se detuvo a reflexionar sus propias palabras. Al fin volvió a hablar - No. claro que no. no he actuado para que te dieras cuenta de ello. - Levantó su mirada de nuevo, y allí estaban aquellos ojos otra vez, esperando los suyos.  
  
- Mejor no digo nada - dijo él -porque yo tampoco he actuado. muy bien que digamos.  
  
Se hizo el silencio, durante el cual Ron no dejó de mirar a la chica ni un solo momento, indeciso, queriendo decirle algo, pero no sabiendo cómo.  
  
- Supongo que querrás saber. por qué acepté ir con Viktor a Bulgaria.  
  
- No - respondió Ron - No quiero. No me importa.  
  
Hermione se sorprendió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.  
  
- Te quiero, Hermione - dijo al fin, y él mismo se sorprendió de aquella revelación - Y no quiero saber nada más. Sólo. que te quiero. Y saber que. tú también me quieres a mí.  
  
Hermione no pronunció palabra. Sencillamente asintió y sin pensar en lo que hacía, hizo que sus labios se encontraran con los de Ron. Primero fue tierno. Ambos estaban algo temerosos. Pero, a medida que fueron pasando los segundos, el beso fue más y más apasionado. Tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo.  
  
Probablemente no pasaran más de diez minutos, pero a ellos no les pareció más de uno. Se miraron y sólo pudieron sonreír tímidamente. Sin decir palabra, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. cogidos de la mano. Ya no importaba. Lo habían hecho, no había nada que ocultar.  
  
- Ron - susurró de pronto Hermione - Prométeme. que nunca. nunca me dejarás.  
  
El pelirrojo la miró, sonriendo. Acarició el largo cabello de la chica.  
  
- Te prometo que nunca nadie te hará daño. Te doy mi palabra de que nunca te dejaré. te lo prometo. 


End file.
